ultimateallstarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Blue Water Blue Sky
Blue Water Blue Sky is May's theme from Guilty Gear X and onwards. Versions *Blue Water Blue Sky - Guilty Gear X *Blue Water Blue Sky II - Guilty Gear XX Lapiz Lazuli Vocal Version Romanji Gogatsu no sora nakushita mirai wo ano hi ga michibiitekureta Mabushii umi tsuyosa to yasashisa shinjiru sono hitomi miserareteku Kodomoppokute wagamama dakedo mou mayowanai Bon voyage around the world Sorezore no omoi wo tsumekonde Bon voyage across the world Tomerarenai ano ko wa LADY joriirojaa Kawaita kaze chikatta yakusoku aitsu no egao made todoke Kagayaku hoshi aisuru chikara wo kono te ni yadorasete maketaku wa nai Koboreru yume chizu wo hirakeba mou kowakunai Bon voyage around the world Sorezore no omoi wo tsumekonde Bon voyage across the world Tomerarenai ano ko wa LADY joriirojaa Mou osaerarenai kono jounetsu wo tsutaeru tame ni Sou nakamatachi to tatakai no chi he saa tabidatou Bon voyage around the world Sorezore no omoi wo tsumekonde Bon voyage across the world Tomerarenai ano ko wa LADY joriirojaa English Translation The May sky; the day you guided me to my lost future The radiant sea; your eyes which believe in strength and kindness bewitch me I'm childish and selfish, but I'm not lost anymore Bon voyage around the world Packing in every feeling Bon voyage across the world This unstoppable girl is a Lady, Jolly Roger The dry wind; I've sworn to convey this vow to his smile The shining star; the power of love dwells in my hand, and I'm not about to lose! If my overflowing dream opens the map, I'm not afraid anymore Bon voyage around the world Packing in every feeling Bon voyage across the world This unstoppable girl is a Lady, Jolly Roger In order to communicate my feelings which won't be suppressed anymore I'm journeying with my friends to the battleground! Bon voyage around the world Packing in every feeling Bon voyage across the world This unstoppable girl is a Lady, Jolly Roger L.A. Vocal Version Baby tell me what you are You know there's no need to run Look at myself I was like you, so we're the same Baby take me to your place I'll take good care of you Just keep saying "My love is true just me and you" Loves trying out, I'm not a kid anymore And I say, it makes no difference to me Baby tell me about you more You know there's no need to run Look at myself I was like you, so we're the same Baby take me to your place I'll take good care of you Just keep saying "My Heart is true, I don't want to miss you" You don't know what you got until it's gone All I want is to stay by your side I can see your face and I feel the same Ever since you found me out I can hear your voice, right now I know what I want But waking up is always so hard Baby tell me about you more You know there's no need to run Look at myself I was like you, so insane Baby take me to your place I'll take good care of you Just keep saying "My love is true just me and you" Love trying out, I'm not a kid anymore And I say, it makes no difference to me I can feel you now and it's getting me high I know that I have a crush on you I can hear your voice, right now I know what I want But waking up is always so hard Category:Music Category:Guilty Gear